


Wonderful Complexity

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Imagine that, M/M, just really fluffy, really i wanted something in a fic and i wrote it, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: Seriously, just pure fluff.





	

You look down to your boyfriend. He's asleep. Back on the meteor, he never would sleep. Always stressing and planning and making sure everyone was okay.

But you're safe now. All of you are somewhere that feels like home.

In a way, though, you've had that with him for a very long time. In a complex, roundabout way. Loving him is the most natural thing in your life. It comes to you like breathing, or like how you always know the time now, or how you always used to put up a blank face.

But you can let down the blank face with him. You can show emotions. You can release the heavy sigh and just get a hug, finding security in his arms.

And not just his arms. Everything about him just emits safety. His face, his hands, his joking insults to you all.

You understand him a way you think nobody's understood him. Or you, for that matter. You both put up so many walls, and masks, and just try to protect, and its everyone else first, then you. But when you're with each other, there's no need for walls. You can just be.

Of course, it's not like you're incomplete without each other or any bullshit like that. That's just not how humans or trolls work. You live and a good part of that is with a loved one, and he's one of yours. The first one that comes to mind, but you have actual existences beside each other. It doesn't need to always be Dave-and-Karkat, Karkat-and-Dave, oh, what did Dave-and-Karkat do today, hey, Karkat-and-Dave, want to come watch a movie. No. You're separate entities. And that means you can appreciate each other for the complex beings you are.

Complexity that the other understands. Breathing in and out coming down from panic attacks. Trying so hard to hold on and fall apart. Trying to be there. Living.

He just makes you feel... Better. In all senses of the word. Better about yourself. Better about the world. Better emotionally. Better physically. Better about everything.

You're really loving your life now, the life you've made with him. Making sure the trolls have a good future, laughing together, the looks you give each other-  _The looks_ , where you just see the contentment and wonder in each other and fall in love again.

You love him.

And you're goddamn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love complicated and lengthy fanfictions with all my heart.  
> But sometimes short and sweet knights in love is good too.


End file.
